I found a brand new best friend and it's ninjago
by blobgirl2000
Summary: A girl named Jennah moves to Dover to live there for the first time. She starts her life in 8th grade middle school and makes new friends that may or may not be the characters from ninjago.
1. the beginning

NINJAGO

Jenna: Mom I'm scared. I'm in a 8th grade in a totally new town.

N: Jenna was complaining to her mom again about her moving from Newark to Dover.

Mom: Well you're moving to Dover and that's that!

Sarah: Bye Jenna I'll miss you.

N: Jenna jumped in the truck and her mom drove off to their new town house. Jenna liked the town house but she didn't like the fact that she was 2 hours away from everyone she knew. As her mom, Lexi her older sister, and her was unpacking she couldn't help but shred some tears. It became 8:30 at night she was stressing so much about the new school and environment that she knocked out as soon as she hit the pillow. Beep, beep, beep, beep! The alarm rang in her ears.

Jenna: I don't want too!

N: She got dressed, brushed her hair and teeth, grabbed her book bag and gym bag, and ran out the door. The bus came around 7:15. The bus was crowded so she had to share a seat with a boy that looked about her age. He had ear phones on and was texting at the same time.

Jenna: Hi!

Boy: Hm? Oh hey.

Jenna: My name is Jenna.

Boy: My Name's Jay. Are you knew here?

Jenna: Yeah I used to live in Newark. What about you?

Jay: I used to live in Elkton.

Jenna: Cool.

Jay: Yeah.

Another boy: Awkward!

N: A boy with cool black hair and side bangs said.

Jay: Yeah I'm really sad about it.

Jenna: Me too. Like I only lived here for yesterday and today.

Jay: Hey me too!

Jenna: Um would you like to um, um be my um. Friend? Maybe?


	2. Nya

Jay: Oh sure why not.

Jenna's thoughts: Yes! This is starting to work out pretty good so far!

Jay: So what do you have for your first period?

Jenna: Social Studies.

N: The two pulled out their schedule and looked at each other's schedule. They both have science gym and Home EC together. The bus stopped at the school and let the kids out. Jenna went to her locker which was down stairs somewhere in the middle. Jay's was somewhere in the beginning. Once Jenna got her social studies stuff she went upstairs to her classroom. Her teacher's name was Mrs. Bole. The girl next to her had her head in her arms.

Jenna: Hi I'm Jenna. Are you ok?

N: The girl looked up at her and forced a smile.

Girl: Yeah, I'm fine.

N: She had black hair in a bob cut, hazel eyes, and tan skin. She was wearing baby blue jeans with a white t-shirt and white Jordans. She had style.

Jenna: Oh I was just wandering because you looked sad.

Girl: Hey want to hang out after school? I'll tell you everything, just now isn't a good time or place. Oh and by the way my name is Nya.

Jenna: Oh, well nice to meet you Nya I guess I'll see you after school.


	3. the math genius

N: Nya just smiled and took out her agenda book. Jenna did the same and they both started copying down their agenda for Monday. Just then the bell rang and teacher came in.

Mrs. Bole: OK everybody clear your desk.

N: Mrs. Bole was going over the rules of her classroom. 49 minutes later the bell rang again. Jenna went to science and saw jay there too. She smiled at the site. He saw her and smiled back.

Jenna: Hey!

Jay: Sup. :)

N: Jenna saw what was written on the board. It read- WELCOME BACK TO SHOOL! I AM . PLEASE STAND IN FRONT OF MY DESK SO I CAN ASSIGN YOUR SEATS.

Jenna: I wonder where I'm sitting

Jay: Yeah me too. I hope it's next to you. Not because I like you! I mean I really don't know you like that! I mean your pretty but...

Jenna: Ok, ok. I get it you can stop talking now.

N: Jenna was smiling now and was really close to blushing from what her new friend just said. Jay took a deep breath and let out a long sigh. He was really, really embarrassed.

Jay: Sorry if I'm being really awkward. It's just that I'm not that great with talking to girls. I just have to get used to you.

Jenna: Oh, no. I get it. But don't worry my friends say that I'm like one of the guys.

Jay: Soooooo?

Jenna: So it means that it won't be that hard to get used to me.

Jay: Ohhhhh!

Jenna: Wow you must not be that bright.

Jay: No. Actually I'm really smart. I can get an attitude, I'm an average grade student, and I'm a math genius.

Jenna: Really a math genius?

Jay: Really.

Jenna: Ok. Brain challenge. What's 4, 670 x 5, 890?

N: Jay thought for 3 seconds then answered-

Jay: 275, 116,010.

N: Jenna put down her books and binders and took out her calculator.

Jenna: 275, 116, 010. She whispered.

Jay: MHHMM!

Jenna: Can you be my math tutor if I need help because with your math genius brain I could be acing test all year! :) !


	4. the awkward science class

Jay: Yeah sure.

N: Mr. Warren came in the classroom. He assigned the seats. Jay and Jenna are across from each other. so they'll get to see each other's faces everyday.

Mr. warren talked the whole time about the rules of the classroom, responsibilities, expectations, and bla bla bla. All that boring stuff. Jenna and Jay wasn't really listening. Jenna was noticing how Mr. Warren and Jay both had those adorable monkey ears. Jay was looking at Jenna's beauty.

Jay's thoughts: Wow, look at her luscious curls. They're so shiny and curly. Just like springs. They bounce when she bobs her head. And her long eyelashes. She also has perfect tan skin.

Jenna: Jay. Jay. Jay!

Jay: What?

Jenna: Dude, the bell rang. What was you thinking about?

Jay: I, I wasn't thinking about any th thing.

Jenna: So you were just staring at me. Is there a bug on me or something?

Jay: N no. I was just looking at the d, decorations! Yeah the decorations on the wall behind you.

Jenna: Ok.

N: Jenna just nodded her head and walked out the classroom. Jay followed behind her staring at her luscious curls. Jenna and Jay walked into their Home EC class. They picked a seat next to each other. Just then the bell rang and the teacher walked in. She began to speak.

Teacher: Welcome back 5th period students. Your seats will be your assigned seats for the rest of the 1st marking period. I am Mrs. Wilson.

N: Mrs. Wilson went over the rules and bla bla bla you know the rest.

Mrs. Wilson: The first project we will do is a time capsule. It will include 4 worksheet papers I will give to you, 10 items from home, and index cards to say why you chose those 10 specific items to put in your time capsule. It has to have specific reasoning. All the stuff will be in a chip container thingy. I don't know I forgot what they're called. But don't worry we won't be doing that right away first we'll be doing vocabulary stuff. Once she was done the bell rang. It was lunch time. Jay followed Jenna to her locker. Once jenna was done putting her stuff away jenna followed Jay to his locker.

Jenna: Did you meet any other kids in 1st period?

Jay: Yeah. I think he was the kid on the bus that yelled awkward. what about you?

Jenna: Oh yeah I met a girl in social studies. Her name is Nya.

Jay: Cool. I didn't get his name but we just talked a little.

Jenna: Which class is your 1st period again?

Jay: Language arts.

Jenna: oh yeah!


	5. lunch

N: Jenna and Jay headed to the cafeteria. They picked an empty table and stuck with it.

Jay: Oh, hey look! There's the guy I was talking to in language arts.

N: Jay motioned for the boy to come sit at their table and he did. about 5 minutes after that Nya came in. She looked confused about where she was going to sit.

Jenna: NYA!

N: Nya saw Jenna waving her arms and smiled. She walked over to the table and sat down.

Jenna: I saw you in the hall hugging this guy. He had Spiky hair.

Nya: Oh that was my brother. His name is Kai.

Jenna: Kai. That's a cool name.

Nya: Right! My name is just weird. Kai makes fun of it all the time. He's always like; OW! My KNEE A! It gets on my last nerves.

Jenna: Yeah. Well I gotta say that is pretty funny.

N: The girls stopped to think about it for a minute and then started laughing. Jay and his new friend turned around and looked at them. The looks on their faces were like they were watching two monkeys fighting over bananas.

Boy: What's going on?

Jenna: Oh nothing.

Nya: We were laughing about how my brother makes fun of my name. :)

Jay: Oh! I just thought you two were having a cedure.

N: Jenna gave Jay a playful punch in the arm.

Jay: Ow.

Jenna: That did not hurt!

Jay: I know.

Jenna: You stupid!

Jay: No I'm not

Jenna: What's 9 t 10?

Jay: 21

Jenna: You Stupid!

N: Everybody at the table busted out laughing. It was either because they brought it up or the fact that they sounded just like the people in the video. They had quesadillas for lunch. They all were talking and laughing. They acted as if they new each other for ever.


	6. cole

N: The bell rang for all the students to go to their 4th period. Nya and the Boy went upstairs to their lockers and Jay and Jenna went to their lockers downstairs. Jenna went upstairs to get to math class. She saw the boy there.

Jenna: Hey your in this class?

Boy: Yep.

N: Soon a bunch of students came rushing into the room. they all were talking and laughing. Jenna and the boy said nothing, they just copied down their agenda. The bell rang and the teacher rushed inside.

Teacher: Hello everybody. Welcome back. First I will begin with attendance while everyone else will be copying down the agenda and doing the warm up on the board.

Sarah Alvi: Here!

Lexi Barrie: Here!

Jared Browne: Here!

Emily Carisino: What?

Logan Catron: Present!

Camaya Davis: CupCakes!

Jenna Faith: Yes!

Christa Fernandez: Here!

Taylor Gascoine: Present!

Abby Greist: Woop Woop!

Cole Hence: Waz Up!

Jenna's Thoughts: So that's his name.

Kyle MCCulley: Here!

Autumn Owens: Hala!

John Potts: Hey!

Evan Royston: Here!

N: Mr. Trombello went over the rules. Jenna was watching Cole draw on a blank piece of paper. He was drawing a character from ninjago. It was the black ninja. The bell rang for 3rd period.

Jenna: Hey I really like your drawing. Are you some kind of art prodigy?

Cole: Yeah. I was number 3 on the waiting list for Cab Calloway. School of arts.

Jenna: No way! I was number 4 on the waiting list. Because I'm an art prodigy too. I'm left handed. That means I'm special.

N: Cole chuckled a little and went to his 3rd period. Jenna went to Language arts and saw Nya there too. Her and Nya talked while copying down the agenda on the board.

Nya: Look here's my number. Call me at 3:30.

Jenna: Ok.

N: 49 minutes later. RANG!

Mr. Downs: Ok class since now it's your 2nd period you will be going to the classroom that says CONTENT II on it.

N: Jenna's was back in Mrs. Bole's room. She walked into the classroom and saw Cole there two.

Jenna's thought's: Geese I just can't get enough of them!

Jenna: So what's your next period?

Cole: Gym.

Jenna: Wow mine too.

Cole: My goodness!

Jenna: Right!


	7. same bus same neiborhood

N: Mrs. Bole hands out a packet about this disease going around parts of Africa called Ebola. She goes over the packet instructions. Cole and Jenna are sitting next to each other. They had to be partners, the instructions were to read the article and then answer the 10 questions on the back. 49 minutes later the bell rang. Cole and Jenna went to their lockers. Jenna got into the girls' locker room first and went into the bigger bathroom stall. When she was done putting on her sneakers a bunch of others loud girls started running in. She found an empty locker and locked her clothes up in it. She was wearing, black and red boy basketball shorts, a red hoody with animal drum from the Muppets and under it was letters that spell BORN TO ROCK, she wore a plane black t-shirt under it, and black and white Jordan's. She saw Nya standing and talking to Jay.

Jenna: Hey Nya I didn't know we had 3 classes together.

Nya: Yeah, I didn't either.

Jay: Hey Jenna.

Jenna: Sup Jay.

N: Nya was wearing white basketball shorts with green letters that spell- HOLY CROSS, JIMMY RAUB ALUMNI CLASSIC on it, with a plain green t-shirt. Jay wore a white t-shirt with a blue arepostal jacket and blue shorts. The bell rang again and Ms. Hunter came into the gymnasium. She put them into squads. Jenna and Nya are in the same row and Jay and Cole are in the same row. They went outside on the track and ran 3 laps. Jay, Nya, Cole, and Jenna were talking at the same time. Jay watched as Jenna's curls were bouncing and shining in the sun.

Jenna's Thought's: Wow Jay is a great runner, unlike me. I feel like I'm gonna die or have a heat stroke or something!

Jenna: Jay! How do you run like that.

Jay: Well simple, I have ADHD. So I'm really hyper. Plus no one in my family smokes. I have great lungs.

Jenna: Oh everyone on my mom's side smokes, and that's the only family I have. I probably have bad lungs.

Jay: Well, just keep praying and God willing you won't get lung cancer.

Jenna: Amen! :)

N: Jenna was really happy that she has a friend that is into God as she is.

Jenna: So what are you, Christian?

Jay: Nope. Catholic. But I wish I was Christian.

Jenna: Oh because of all the rules.

Jay: Yeah. But there really isn't a difference. I'm just glad that I get to worship God and Jesus.

Jenna: Preach! Hey maybe you could come to church with me some weekend.

Jay: Yeah sure, that'll be neat.

N: Jay and Jenna finished their 3rd lap and joined the other students inside the gym. They played dodge ball for 35 minutes. Cole played it like a boss! Jenna and Nya came out of the girls' locker room talking about how they're tomboys. Jenna was wearing a gray t-shirt that had yellow writing on it that said- I AM LIMITED EDITION, with regular skinny jeans and her new gray, white, light blue, and yellow Nikes.

Jenna: I don't know, I think you're somewhere in the middle

Nya: Yeah, I guess you could say that. But you're definitely a real tomboy.

N: Jay and Cole came out of the boys' locker room.

Jenna's Thoughts: Wow look at Jay's hair. It's so messy looking. I think that's a look now. Probably called the 'messy look' or something. He kind of looks cute like that. Wait no what am I saying I'm a tomboy, I can't start having these type of feelings.

Nya: So what bus do you ride?

N: Nya was talking to Jay and Cole about their buses. So far they all ride the same bus.

Jenna: Hm?

Nya: I said what bus do you ride?

Jenna: Oh. RT 15.

Nya: Me too.

Jenna: Then Why didn't I see this morning.

Nya: Oh I was just running late and my mom just took my brother and I to school.

Jenna: Oh. Where do you live?

Nya: Linkside Townhouses.

Jenna: Cool. Me too.

Jay and Cole together: Me too!

Cole: That's so rad.


	8. bus ride home

N: The bell rang and everyone rushed out of the gym doors. Jenna got her stuff out of her locker and got on the bus. The rest of her friends joined her on the bus. Jay sat next to Jenna and this blond 7th grader spoke up.

Stupid 7th grader: Ooooo! Love on the battle field!

Nya: Love on the battle field?

Jenna: I guess she quoted one of the lines from How to Train your Dragon.

Nya: Oh.

N: Cole sat in the seat behind Jay and Jenna. Nya sat in the seat next to Jay and Jenna. Just then the spiky haired 7th grader Jenna saw Nya hugging in the hallway walked down the walk way of the bus. Nya stood up and let him sit by the window, then she sat back down. He turned out to be her brother.

Jenna: What's his name again?

Nya: Kai.

Jenna: Oh, ok. Hey Kai!

Kai: Hey.

Jenna's thoughts: He's kind of cute. Dang it! Why! Oh Lord, Jesus help me!

N: Jay had a confused look but on the inside he was jealous from the way she looked at Kai. Jenna started to whisper in Jay's ear.

Jenna: When I saw those two hugging I thought they were girlfriend and boyfriend.

N: Jay twitched at Jenna's breath on him from how close her face was to his. Both Jay and Jenna busted out laughing about her theory.

Cole: What? What's so funny?

Jay: Jenna thought Kai was Nya's boyfriend when she saw them hugging in the hallway!

N: Jenna was still laughing. Cole began to laugh. Nya had a disgusted look on her face.

Kai: Ew! I would never!

N: That made everyone laugh including Nya.

Jenna: Jay do you have a phone?

Jay: Nope.

Jenna: Cole?

Cole: Nope.

Jenna: What about you Nya?

Nya: Sorry.

N: Jenna looked down at her shoes.

Cole: There's one last person you didn't ask.

Jenna: Shut up.

N: Cole and Jay laughed quietly.

Jenna: Kai! Do you have a phone?

Kai: Yeah.

Jenna: Can I use it?

Kai: Sure.

N: He handed her his phone and she almost dropped it but then caught it.

Jay: Oh my gosh!

Jenna: Shut up!

N: Jenna back handed Jay in his gut.

Jay: Ooo! My gut!

Jenna: Hello? Hey mom.

N: Kai turned to look at her. he had a look on his face that said "really?"

Jenna: Yeah I'm still on the bus. This is my new friend's, brother's phone. I wanted to see if I could go over my new friend Nya's house after school.

N: Kai rolled his eyes and stared out the window.

Jenna: Yes this is her brother's phone. I can!? Yes!

Nya: Oh yeah that reminds me I have to ask my mom too.

N: Jenna handed the phone to Nya.

Nya: Hey mom! Can I have a friend over? After school. Yes today. Yeah I know that you don't get home until 4:30. But Kai is there. Yes! Ok you can come.

Jenna: Yes!

N: Jenna pulled out her black flip phone.

Jenna: I can only use this for pictures and videos. Jay let's take a selfie.

N: Jenna pressed OK and took the picture. Jay still had his head touching her shoulder.

Cole: Um. Jay?

Jay: Yeah? Oh yeah.

N: Jenna froze and smiled. Jay turned and looked out the window and his cheeks flushed bright red.

Cole: Ooooo!

N: Jay turned around and grabbed Cole's collar of his shirt. He spoke in a demon voice.

Jay: Do not speak of it.

Jenna: Of what?

Jay: Nothing!

N: He smiled innocently. The bus stopped at their bus stop and them and a couple of other kids got off.


	9. Zane is here!

N: They all stepped off the bus including some other kids. Jay started to speed walk but the group caught up to him.

Jenna: Jay! Don't keep secrets from me! Friends don't keep secrets from each other.

Jay: I'm not gonna break!

Cole: I will! Jay told me in th...

N: Jay suddenly stopped making Nya walk into his back. Jay stuck out his foot in front of Cole making him trip before he can finish telling the story.

Jenna: Jay! Please tell me!

Jay: Sorry but no!

Cole: Can I see your phone Jenna?

Jenna: Sure, why?

N: Cole took a picture of himself.

Cole: So you'll always remember me.

N: Cole winked at her and smirked at Jay. Nya and Kai exchanged looks. Jenna just kept walking.

Cole: Here you go sweat heart.

N: Cole handed Jenna her phone. Jenna took it and put it in her book bag. Jenna ducked under a stick that Jay threw at Cole.

Jenna: Jay! Stop!

Jay: Well how about Cole shut his mouth!?

Nya: Cole stop flirting with Jenna to make Jay jealous and Jay stop trying to kill Cole!

Jenna: Why would Jay get jealous?

Nya: Uhmmmmm...

N: Kai was getting entertained by their conversation. Nya was surprised by how quiet her brother is. He's usually never shutting up.

Jay: Uhmm uh be-bec-because...

N: Cole cut Jay off loudly.

Cole: Because! He doesn't want you to stop being his friend if me and you go out.

Jenna: I only knew you for today.

Jay: You know what let's change the subject.

Kai: That kid over there looks lonely.

N: Kai pointed over to a kid walking on the other side of the neighborhood. He had beach blonde hair cut in a military style, pale skin, and baby blue eyes. He wore a plain white T-Shirt, kakis, and white/silver Nikes.

Kai: Let's go talk to him.

N: They all walked off the side walk, through the road and onto the other side walk.

Nya: Hi there fellow student.

N: The boy looked at her and smiled. He was taller than all of them.

Jenna: What's your name?

Boy: Zane.

Cole: Tell us about you, Zane.

Zane: Well I moved from Russai. I am the only child, and I have no friends here. Would you all be kind and start a friendship with me?

Cole, Nya, Jay, Jenna, and Kai: Sure!

Nya: I like your accent.

Zane: Thank you. What is your name?

Nya: Nya.

Jay: I'm Jay!

Kai: I'm Kai, Nya's older brother.

Jenna: Jenna.

Cole: The name is Cole.

Zane: It is nice to meet you all. I must go now, this is my house.

N: They all waved as Zane walked up to his door and stepped into his house.

Jay: Well he sounded nice.

Cole: Yeah. He sounds very respectful too.


	10. Where jealousy begins

**Ok guys so I finally came up with 3 new chapters. I'm going to be typing them a little differently though. So please review if you like it. ENJOY :)**

They all began to walk again. Jay turned down another road in the neighborhood. He tried to hug Jenna goodbye. He still had his two arms out stretched as Cole hugged him. Jenna had no idea of what had just happened but, Nya saw everything.

She began to laugh. Nya's laughter drew Jenna's attention. She turned around to see Cole and Jay hugging. Jay felt his face turn really hot and he knew that his cheeks has turned bright red. He felt anger towards Cole but, mostly embarrassed.

Kai knew Jay's emotions and snickered, quickly looking down at the pavement. 'Wait are Cole and Jay gay? Whoa, did not see this coming. That's a shame because they were both really cute,' Jenna contemplated in her head. After Jay stood in shock with his arms locked around Cole's waist he fiercefully pushed Cole off and began walking home.

He waited until he heard everyone starting a new conversation to look back at Cole. Cole saw Jay's head turn back out the corner of his eye, so he fully turned his head towards Jay to lock eyes with a blue cold, dead stare. They had a staring contest until a house blocked their view of each other. Jay's stare was filled with anger and hurt. Cole's was filled with fear and a little bit of confusion but, he still remained an unreadable expression.

"Cole, COLE!" Nya screeched at Cole. She didn't like getting this loud with friends, especially new friends but, sometimes she had to. Cole finally snapped back to reality. He got stuck in his thoughts about what was wrong with Jay, and how he was going to handle it. "Y-Yes?" He answered slow and shakily.

"Are you ok? I don't know that much about you but, you are usually happy and energetic. You seem intrigued by something... or someone." Jenna expressed towards Cole. She never liked seeing her friends like this. She had to deal with it before. People who were once her best friends, changed in a matter of seconds, into a depressed, suicidal dead person.

Cole snapped completely out of his thoughts, and turned to Jenna with a wide smile on his face showing his straight, pearly white teeth. "Relax Jenna I'm fine, you don't need to worry about me. Cole pulled Jenna into a side hug and rested his head gently onto hers. Somehow keeping the hug as they walked. Everything in Jenna froze. Her eyes, her blood, maybe even her breathing.

Now it was Jenna's turn to leave this world and walk into her deep, sometimes darkening thoughts in her head. 'What is Cole doing? Why am I letting him do this? Do I even care? I don't really know him. It feels so wrong but, yet it feels so right, like a taboo. I normally don't like people touching me but, he feels so warm and comforting against my side. I feel... safe, I feel... loved.'

Jenna wanted to keep thinking deeper but, she was interrupted by Nya just as Cole was. "Jenna, you said this was your house right? 127?" Nya was starting to get really annoyed. Too much hugging, too much zoning out. "Oh yeah, hold on, I have to put my stuff inside." Jenna says trying to reassure Nya. She could see how annoyed Nya was getting.

As soon as Jenna, Kai and Nya walked into their clean house, Kai walked up to his room holding his book bag tight in his arms. "Goodnight!" Nya yelled up to her brother jokingly... No reply. Nya tuned her voice down to a low whisper. "Ok, so now let me tell you everything... it's my... family.


	11. Nya's seceret

**Ok sorry guys but this chapter is going to be short but, good. Like me. ENJOY :)**

_FLASH BACK_

Nya and Kai's father is there making weapons with his mother. He dips the metal into the pot of boiling water cautiously. His mother is on the other side of the room shaping the metal, getting it ready. Just then she hears the door getting slammed with great rage. She knows it's her husband.

He walks in fast but, wobbly with an almost empty beer bottle clutched in his right hand. The little boy's younger sister ran down the stairs. She knew a heated argument would break out. She didn't want to watch but, she still did. The next thing that happened was her dad hitting his wife with fury.

Her big brother ran to her side to try and comfort her. He was just about to take her upstairs until they saw their father pull out a knife, and their mother on the ground desperately trying to escape his aim. Just before he was going to stab his wife the little girl ran in front of her mom. Unfortunately it was too late for him to stop his hand. Her own father stabbed her. Her brother stood on the stair case in shock.

Paralyzed with tears rolling down his eyes. Pouring like a constantly flowing river. The mother sat there in horror as her little girl fell limp into her lap. Blood draining out of her. Her father let's go of the knife and stares at the crime he just convicted. Everyone's faces in the room turned pale. A knock on the door interrupted their silence but, no one moved.

The door came off its hinges and fell to the ground, causing the whole house to shake. There stood a police officer. It turns out, Nya's father called the police before he went to stand by his little sister. Of course their father got sent to jail. And Nya's dad was never the same again. He dearly misses his little sister. The blood stain didn't make anything better, and to this day he still hates his father's guts.

_END OF FLASH BACK_

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait... so your grandfather was a drunky who abused his wife and kids and then one day he killed his own daughter so now he's in jail?!" Jenna asked quickly. She couldn't believe it. "Yes and now my mom, Kai and I are all beginning to feel as though my dad is turning into _his_ dad." Nya said fearfully. "He's abusing all of you?" Jenna asked with concern. "Yeah." Nya looked down, trying to avoid Jenna's eye contact. "So that's what's wrong with me..." Just then Nya's parents walked in. Jenna was greeted but she really had to go, it was getting late.


	12. Everyone's POV

**Ok guys so in this chapter you're going to be getting an inside look on everyone's personal thoughts and feelings. Please review and say who you ship Jenna with, Cole or Jay? ENJOY :)**

_JAY'S POV_

'Oh what a day. I never expected the first day of school to be like _this_. I made four new friends, Jenna, Nya, and Cole all count as one. Kai and Zane are half so far because we haven't talked that much. I'm laying here in my newly unpacked room. The blue and black paint turned out good. All my posters are hung up and my science/inventing trophies are all dusted off and waxed on my new glass shelf.

My bed never felt so comfy, probably because I had such a long day. I didn't think I would be crushing so hard on Jenna so quickly. But I can't help it. She's so beautiful, her hair, her eyes, her skin, her voice but, mostly her personality. I like a girl with a good sense of humor, and she's kind and I can tell that Jenna is loyal. I just hope that Jenna didn't already fall for Cole.

He knows I like her, I would KILL him if he took her away from me. His jokes aren't funny anymore. He keeps on trying to tell Jenna that I like her and he keeps trying to hook up with her.'

_BACK TO THE LOCKER ROOM_

"Cole I need to confess something." I say to Cole in a scared voice. "Sure Jay what is it?" Cole asks in a soothing tone. "I like Jenna! Like a lot!" I confess quickly. "Same, it's really obvious with you though. But, I feel the same way." Cole confesses, Bringing his voice lower to a hoarse whisper.

_BACK TO THE PRESENT_

'This means war.' I lower my eyebrows and put a devilish grin on my face. I let out a low growl before falling asleep. 'I'm gonna win her over. I'm more than determined.' I repeated in my head.

_JENNA'S POV_

I love my new room. Lavender walls. A purple dresser with black knobs and a silver cross stuck in the middle of the longest drawer. I have a black desk with all my art stuff scattered all over it. I have a poster of everything I love, and a Jesus picture above/next to my bed. I have my art and spelling Bee metals hanging over my bed. I have a rainbow zebra blanket and pillow, my personal favorite silky, dark purple pillow, my purple unicorn pillow pet, a medium sized, tan teddy bear and a giant rainbow raccoon that I named, Racisha on my bed.

My mind keeps going back to everything that had happened today. 'Does Cole and Jay like me? No! No one likes me and no one ever will. Because I'm hideous. Tears start to form in my eyes but I blink them back. I still can't believe what Nya told me. I can't even imagine what her, Kai, her mom and her dad went through. If she needs anything I will be glad to help her... I hope she knows that.

_COLE'S POV_

'Today was so funny. I kind of like making Jay mad but, I know there will be consequences. Should I back off? Maybe I'll ease off a little bit. I feel bad for embarrassing him like that but, I couldn't let him hug Jenna. One, they just met. Two,... she's mine, I mean, I wasn't planning on liking her. Yeah I thought she was pretty but, then we started talking more, and now I think she's totally HOT!' Whoa! I just blew myself away with that thought. I'm starting to scare myself. 'I know how much Jay likes her but, I can't see those two together. Maybe I'm just a 'lil jelly. I need some rest.' Just as I rolled over and closed my eyes my dad busted into my room.

"Cole! Guess what I found!" My dad's face was screaming with joy. "What is it?" I tried to sound enthusiastic but I didn't really care. "Look at this." His voice got more high pitched but, still low. He showed me a Christmas picture the family took when I was four. I was in the front. I had the biggest smile, I haven't smiled that big in a long time.

Behind me was my dad and my mom. They were the biggest couple goals in the _universe_. 'Wait a minute, my mom, looks like... JENNA?!' I let out a gasp that startled my father. "What, what is it?" My father asked me looking into my cream soda eyes with concern.

"That looks like Jenna." I whispered, not breaking contact with the photo. "Who?" My dad asked with an annoyed tone. "My new friend, her name is Jenna, she lives right in front of us, and she looks just like mom!" I explained, fighting back tears. "Do you like her?" My dad had that annoying smirk on his face. Why is he asking, he should know already. "Maybe," I say rolling over. "Well goodnight I'm tired."


	13. Cole's Secret

NO ONE'S POV

It was the next morning. As soon as Jenna walked out the door her and Cole made eye contact. She couldn't help but smile. Cole returned the expression. His heart melted as soon as his eyes fell upon her. When they finally reached the bus stop, they were greeted by Jay and Nya. They all packed into the bus.

Cole made it clear that it was his turn to sit next to Jenna because when Jay began to sit down Cole looked at him and made a pouty face. Jay sighed and rolled his eyes as he moved to the seat behind them. Half way through the bus ride, Jenna looked away from the window, to see Cole looking at his phone with deep thought. "Who's that?" Jenna asked softly. "My mother." He replied low and hesitantly.

"Why do you seem so sad about it?" Jenna wondered. "She's dead." Cole let his head drop lower and Jenna covered her mouth, her eyes wide open. "I'm so sorry. Do you mind me asking how?" Jenna asked, gently putting her hand on his shoulder. Cole lifted his head up and looked straight ahead. "She went to China for a week. She got on the plane on Christmas eve morning to get back home to see us open our presents on Christmas morning. The plane crashed Christmas eve night. I was five years old. I remember waking up the next morning, to see mom sitting in the living room and than we woould all open our presents. The only thing I saw was my mom's plane in pieces on the news. My dad and I were never the same after that." Tears formed from Cole's eyes, rolling down his cheeks and dripped from his chin, splattering onto his phone screen.

"It's ok. Oddly, I kind of look like her, so that might be a sign that she is always here with you." Jenna puts her arm around Cole to comfort him. "Yo! What's going on?!" Nya asked loud enough for Jay to hear. "Huh?" Jay slowly lifted his head up to see Jenna side hugging Cole. His face twisted in anger. "Yeah, what's going on?" Jay asks through gritted teeth. He leaned closer towards them and rested both of his arms on the back of their seat. Planting a fake smile on his face. "Well, I-" Jenna started. "No-no never mind, I don't need to know." Jay says slumping back in his seat, pulling his full attention to his phone, again.

LUNCH TIME

"I can't wait 'till I get home today." Nya said with excitement. "How come?" Cole asked. "Well, since my mom and dad are struggling with money, they asked me to get a job. So I went around the neighborhood asking if anyone had children that need babysitting. So far one women asked me if I could baby sit her son, Lloyd. He seems like a nice kid." Nya explained with a bright smile on her face.

"That sounds cool." Exclaimed Jenna. Jay has been quiet all day. When they had to be partners in Home EC, he didn't say a thing. Now at lunch he's just been picking at his food, and having his head down the whole time. 'I think Jay and I need to have a serious conversation.' Jenna has been really concerned.

She made a mental note to pull him aside somewhere, and ask him what's wrong. She tried asking in science class but, he just rolled his eyes and buried his face in his textbook. He only looked at her once, and it was when she accidentally walked into him. 'Jay was right, he can get an attitude.' Jenna remembered what Jay told her yesterday in science class.

At Nya's house Lloyd was dropped off. Kai invited him to play video games in his room. She was relieved because she really didn't feel like dealing with a little kid with all her homework she had to get done. She's starting to get a little overwhelmed. Hours later Lloyd's parents came to pick him up. "Thank you so much Nya. It's been so long since I had a date with my Garmy." She wrapped her arm around her husband's. He blushed at the statement his wife just made to this random teenager. "No problem Misako, your son is such a sweat heart, so I wouldn't mind if you need me to watch him again." Nya replied, secretly hoping they would bring him back.

She really needs that money, her family needs it. "Oh good, I'm gonna need you to watch him every Wednesday and Thursday because my hours changed. Also I would like to invite you to dinner this weekend." Misako suggested. "Oh yeah, I would love that. Thank you." Nya said sweetly with her usual innocent smile. Nya waited until she saw Misako's car drive away. "Yo, Kai!" Nya screamed, standing on the stair case and looking up towards Kai's room. "Yes!?" "We got da moolla!" Nya yelled dancing in circles. "AYEE!" Kai yelled from his room.


	14. Jenna's Up-Roar

The rest of the week was quiet and awkward. Cole and Jay constantly made glares at each other across the lunch table. And mumbled stupid comments under their breath about each other. Jay has been totally silent towards Jenna. Whenever she tried to talk to him he would just roll his eyes and write something in his note book. For example, "How did you sleep last night?" (rolls eyes and writes in his notebook). She's starting to get sick of it.

Besides that, on Wednesday and Thursday Lloyd has not left Nya alone at all. By Thursday when he got dropped off, he completely leapt into Nya's arms. His parents were shocked. As was Nya. When it was time for him to go home, he held onto her leg and started screaming. It took all three of them to get him off. Lloyd had a good grip, he is stronger than he looks. Once they finally got him off, there was red hand marks, and scratches all over Nya's leg. Luckily, Misako gave Nya a $5 tip.

It was finally Friday. They were all sitting at the lunch table. They all got salads because the pizza was cold and stale. "So Nya, how has your household been doing?" Asked Jenna. She has been asking Nya, daily if everything is ok with her dad so far. The boys don't know so the girls lowkey talk about it.

"It's been... pretty quiet actually. I like it like that though. It's calm and safe." Nya says happily. She hasn't really thought about that lately. Babysitting and homework, and school totally took her mind off of it. "So are you still going to that kid's house tomorrow night?" Jenna asked. "Yeah, I actually can't wait. He obsesses over me but, he's so cute!" Nya squealed. She cupped her hands over her cheeks and pushed them up towards her eyes.

"Like you." Cole said. Grinning at Jenna. He didn't break contact with her until Jay spoke up. "Just shut up, bolder brain!" He yelled narrowing his eyes towards Cole. Slamming his fist on the table. "Make me, zap trap!" Cole challenged, standing up, and leaning towards Jay with his palms, flat on the table. "Oh you little..." Jay snapped through gritted teeth, rising up to Cole. Nya watched them in shock, but then quickly scooted away as Cole stood up. Quietly eating her salad.

"Stop it!" Jenna yelled, holding her arms up. "I am sick and tired of watching you two fighting all week! And you, Jay! You have been a p**sed off, depressed b**ch towards me! We're gonna have a talk this weekend. The both of you! Now sit down and shut it!" Jenna finished.

Cole and Jay stared at Jenna with wide eyes and gaped open mouths. Their jaws hanging. Jenna turned back at them and glared hard into their souls. "Now." She growled without breaking the glare. She slammed her palm on the table as she slowly rose out of her seat. Cole and Jay quickly sat down. "Yes, ma'am." They said together. "Thank you." Jenna said, in a completely innocent voice, and plopped back down.

AFTER SCHOOL

As Jenna walks up to her door, she notices that she forgot her house key. Nya was getting ready for tomorrow, and she didn't want to talk to Cole or Jay, so those three weren't an option. She walked up to Zane's house and rung the door bell. Zane opened the door. "Why hello, what brings you to my home?" Zane asks happily. He believes this is a start to a new friendship.

"Um, I kinda locked myself out of my house, so can I come in until my mom gets home?" Jenna asked, feeling embarrassed. "Of course." Zane stood aside and let Jenna in. On the coffee table she noticed a bunch of blue prints covering the glass. "What's this?" Jenna asked, holding up a blue print. "Oh my dad and I are building something." Zane replied. "Wacha building?" Jenna asked, sitting down on the couch and picking up a handful of prints. Zane sits next to her. "Well it's supposed to be a defense mechanism. We're building it as a women though. Would you like to come see?" "Sure!" Jenna said, enthusiastically. Zane led her into a back room.

It was empty except for a bunch of wires and metal on the ground, and tools on a table in the corner. In another corner was a figure covered with a green blanket. Zane walks over to it and uncovers it. There stood before Jenna's eyes was two legs and a torso. "We call her, Pixal. It took us 2 years to get that far on her." Zane explained. "Wow it looks so cool already." Zane takes Jenna back to the living room and makes some hot tea. He tells her stories about his old school until Jenna's mom calls and she leaves.


End file.
